I Refuse to Let You Go
by wilhelmina-murray
Summary: Takes place after Cathy has confessed her feelings to Ellen and Heathcliff has stormed out. Only Cathy won't let him go so easily.


A/N: This is actually inspired by the movie with Ralph Fiennes and Juliette Binoche, but since Wuthering Heights only has a book category, I stuck it in here :) These events take place immediately after Cathy has run out into the storm after Heathcliff's departure.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own these characters nor the setting. Just tweaking the story a bit to make myself feel better ;)

xXx

xXx

"I've lost him!" Cathy cried in terrible desperation.

Ellen ran after her and tried to restrain her, but she fought against her grip. She was mad with panic and grief. The overwhelming feeling inside her made her realise something.

"I can't live like this. I can't live without him. I won't survive it." Cathy said calmly, with a sudden clarity dawning on her.

Mistaking Cathy's sudden quietness for calming down, Ellen let go of her arms. Having no one to hold her back, Cathy broke into a furious run.

"Cathy! No! You'll catch your death!" Ellen shouted after her, but to no avail. Cathy had finally made up her mind.

xXx

"Heathcliff! Heathcliff!" Cathy shrieked into the stormy night. She had run faster than ever before, faster than she thought she was even able to. The darkness was impenetrable and the wind drowned her voice, powerful though it was in her turmoil.

The rain was soaking her. The thought of losing Heathcliff chilled her insides while the rain froze her skin. She was ready to die if she could not find him. She went on, running on her numb bare feet, slipping in the wet moss.

xXx

Heathcliff had slowed down once he no longer heard the sounds of his pursuers. He stomped on darkly, a figure with the likeness of a madman. There was a sense of strong purpose in him. He would make himself worthy of Cathy and return to claim her, married or not. He would try to fight through her vanity and win her for himself, even if it killed him.

A scream cut through the night. He did not really hear it – he sensed it. He turned around and tried to squint in the storm. He could just make out a white figure in the distance. It was her. She was trying to bring him back to the torment that was her presence while she was set to marry another.

He would not have it. He turned around again and marched forwards, away from the white figure chasing him. She could not have him back now. She would not take him back. If he returned now, it would be to watch her with another man.

xXx

Cathy was stumbling through a rocky patch. She could not feel her feet anymore, and fell down constantly. One fall was too hard, she hit her head on a stone. She lay there, motionless, in a downpour of rain that was almost drowning her while dripping on her face.

"Good. At least I can die, if I can't get to him." She thought while teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Then she felt herself being tugged upwards by a pair of sturdy arms, and the sudden movement made her pass out.

xXx

Heathcliff felt a sudden surge of dread. Something had happened to Cathy. He made himself turn back. He had to make sure she would be okay.

He broke into a run and spotted the white figure among the rocks. Cathy was lying on her back, clearly unconscious. He slid his hands under her back and gently lifted her from the ground.

"Why won't you even let me escape this place where you won't marry me?" He said to her blank face. He noticed that she was bleeding from her head. He would have to get her back to the house. He dreaded the idea of going back after having such a strong resolve to leave it and only return a different man.

He started striding towards the Heights with Cathy in his arms. She was so beautiful. How could he stand to leave now, when her form weakened his spirits with every passing minute? Damn her.

They had wandered far from the Heights, but the men who had run after Cathy met them halfway. They took her from him, his mind too jumbled to resist. They pushed him and shouted at him, but he could not bring himself to care. They did allow him to follow Cathy's carried body to her room, since it was his absence that made her run to the moors in the first place.

He sat there in complete agony, wanting to leave but not bearing to leave Cathy until he knew she was going to be fine. Ellen and the others fussed over her and tended to her wound. They changed her clothes behind drawn curtains and tucked her in warmly.

"Please stay with her, at least until she wakes up." Ellen said. She understood his pain, so she was not judgemental.

"Of course," he said without taking his eyes off Cathy.

xXx

She woke up to the rays of the sun sneaking into the room. Her head was pounding with pain and she had a cold. She looked around in panic once she remembered the events that lead to her current state.

A powerful torrent of relief washed over her once she laid her eyes on the sleeping figure of Heathcliff. He was sitting on an armchair, his head leaning against the back of the chair.

She wanted to cry out to him, but she suddenly felt guilty. She knew it was her own words that had sent him to the night. She had to make amends. She had to explain that she knew better now, and would not go through with marrying Edgar.

Despite the piercing pain in her head, she got up silently and tiptoed to his chair. He did not stir. She sat herself on his lap and wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders. Resting her head on his chest she heard him stir from his sleep.

"Don't leave me, Heathcliff. Please stay. I love you."

Heathcliff's body stiffened. He did not return Cathy's embrace.

"I cannot stay here and watch you build a life with that ridiculous man." His voice was icy and bitter.

"I won't go through with it! When you left last night, I realised it was the most horrible situation I could think of! I know now, that I cannot survive without you!" Cathy's voice broke and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I won't have you 'degrade' yourself on my account." His voice did not change. Heathcliff kept his distance.

"I was a fool to think in such a way! What does it matter to be a part of high society if I'm incomplete, having forsaken my other half for money and trivial comforts?"

Heathcliff did not answer. He lifted his right arm and placed it on Cathy's back. She smiled, but did not lift her head from his chest.

"I love you. You are my world." Cathy continued. "Please forgive me."

Heathcliff lifted his other arm and wrapped them both around Cathy, grabbing a handful of her hair in his right hand and burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Cathy."

"So you will not forgive me?" She asked, though she was smiling more widely now. His touch was sending electric currents through her body, which made her forget the pain in her head.

"No, not yet. You must prove yourself right first." His voice was softer now, though suspicious.

"I will prove myself to you. I will turn down Edgar's marriage proposal today." Cathy was bold enough now to lift her head and press her lips on his.

xXx

He kissed her hungrily. He had yearned for her ever since she stayed at the Linton's. He had not really had her back after that, since she was so different upon her return. But now, he dared to hope he might still have her back.

She started panting into their kiss. She grabbed his shoulders harder and moved her arms around, sometimes running her hands through his hair and other times caressing his back. She could feel his manhood pressing against her behind as their kiss progressed. It made her lose control entirely, something that never happened with Edgar and his bland kisses.

"Will you make love to me?" Cathy asked. Her eyes were wild with desire. Heathcliff looked back at her with similar, smouldering eyes.

Without saying a word, he rose from the chair with Cathy in his arms and gently positioned her on the bed. He then laid down on top of her, pressing their bodies together, feeling Cathy spread her legs to feel his presence where it was most needed.

They kissed feverishly, Cathy tugging off Heathcliff's many layers of shirts and he sliding her nightgown off over her head. Seeing her breasts for the first time, he got lost in the sight and gently fondled their round form with his left hand, supporting himself on his right.

Cathy had never been this naked in front of a man in her life. But this did not bother her, since she wanted to give herself entirely away to Heathcliff, she wanted him to have every part of her, she wanted to lose herself in him. The sight of his bare upper body made her dizzy and she ran her hands along the lean form of his chest.

When she felt him throb against her upper thigh, she lifted her head to kiss him in a frenzy of lust. "Oh, please, I need you now," she whispered with a breathy voice.

He rolled onto his side, untied his pants and quickly slid them off. Cathy looked at him with awe; this sight was completely new to her. But she was not nervous. She felt so right.

Heathcliff started to slide her underpants off.

xXx

He looked at what he had unveiled from inside her underwear. Then he was engulfed by a wave of desire so strong that he had climbed back on top of her and slid inside her before even noticing what he was doing. She moaned in pain and he stopped to let her adjust.

He kissed away the pain-inflicted creases from her face and once he reached her mouth, she had recovered enough to kiss him back in fervour. She was trembling. Feeling his throb again, she started to move her hips, creating the much-needed friction.

He started to move with her, matching his pace with hers. They did it slowly. He felt he was bathing in his love for Cathy. It was bliss he could not have imagined to feel ever in his life. Every slow thrust emanated a moan from her that was louder than the last. It was magic unlike any he had ever known in his gypsy powers.

He kept moving slowly backwards and forwards. Cathy had stopped moving, she was trembling with intense pleasure, gasping every time he reached his destination.

Cathy cried softly, and it was his time to feel the throbs of her pleasure. This sensation made him reach his limit as well, and he came into her with a final thrust. Laying his head on her naked chest, he relaxed his body on top of hers, still feeling engulfed by her. The moment was too perfect for words. They just lay there, feeling whole for the first time since Cathy's stay at the Linton's.


End file.
